vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raziel
|-|Wraith Raziel= |-|Vampire Raziel= |-|Human Raziel= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. At least 9-A with the Wraith Blade. 8-C ''' with the Spiritual Reaver '''Name: Raziel Origin: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Gender: Male Age: 2000+ years old Classification Lieutenant of the Council, Patriarch of the Razielim Clan. Vampire (After being resurrected by Kain. Formerly human). Wraith (After resurrection) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 7), Intangibility (Only in the Spectral Realm), Elemental Manipulation (Can manipulate earth, ice, air, fire, light and darkness using the Wraith Blade), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Godly in the Spectral Realm, if the material body of Raziel is destroyed he will go back to the Spectral Realm where there's no conventional way to kill him), Soul Absorption, Telekinesis, Space Compression (Via telekinesis), Wall Crawling, Dimensional Travel (Between Spectral and Material Realms), Corpse Possession, Invisibility (Via Elemental Reaver), Purification (Via Spiritual Reaver), Petrification (Via Glyphs), Sound Manipulation (Via Glyphs), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Via Glyphs), Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2; he is free from the Wheel of Fate and has free will, allowing him to change an otherwise immutable history) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Vampires around his age are that strong). Small Building level+ with the Wraith Blade (Should be comparable but not stronger than Kain), At least Small Building level+ with Elemental Reaver (Should be considerable stronger than weapons like the Fire Sword). Building level with the Spiritual Reaver (Stronger version of the Wraith Blade. Comparable to Kain armed with the Reaver). Wraith Blades ignore conventional durability attacking the soul Speed: At least Superhuman with Subsonic+ reflexes and combat speed (Can keep up against Kain) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely Class K (Raziel is able to push giant blocks with little effort. Collapsed a stone pillar) Striking Strength: Small Building Class. Small Building Class+ to Building Class with the Wraith Blade Durability: At least Small Building level+ in the Material Realm (He can survive explosions, spells, and Kain's attack with the Reaver, although, Kain was avoiding to kill him), Unknown in the Spectral Realm, his immortality makes him almost impossible to kill Stamina: Extremely high, fought against several demons and Sarafan warriors one after another without show sights of tiredness; temporarily resisted his soul being devored by the Reaver. Limitless in the Spectral Realm Range: Standard melee range, extended with weapons and Wraith Blade, several meters with telekinetic projectiles and Wraith Blade's spells Standard Equipment: The Wraith Blade Intelligence: Very skilled and tactical fighter, a powerful Lieutenant for 1000 years under Kain's command, between the most cunning of his brothers, only surpassed by Zephon. However, Raziel has been manipulated by several characters in order to use his free will Weaknesses: In the Material Realm, he need to consume souls to sustain his material body, otherwise, he'll return to the Spectral Realm. He's more powerful in the Spectral Realm and can regen gradually, but is unable to use the Elemental Reavers there Notable Attacks/Techniques: Raziel can use various powers linked to the different forms of the Wraith Blade: *'Reavers:' **'Spectral Reaver:' A green blade used on the spectral plane, causes greater damages in combo and has the spiritual explosion **'Darkness Reaver:' A purple blade, can creates mini-shades that stuck the enemy, make the user invisible, can blind sentinels eyes **'Light Reaver:' A yellow blade, effective against dark-based demons, illuminate dark areas and stun enemies **'Fire Reaver:' A Orange blade, enhanced the pyrokinetic attacks **'Air Reaver:' A white blade, used to spin and disorientate targets and creates small whirlwinds **'Water Reaver:' A light-blue blade, allow the user to use cryokinetic attacks **'Earth Reaver:' A light green blade, make the user heavier, can create small earthquakes **'Spirit Reaver:' A white-blue blade; the strongest form of the Wraith Blade; it can kill all type of enemies and break walls with a single blow; causes serious damages to bosses with the spirit burst *'Glyphs:' **'Force Glyph:' Telekinetic Force Blast **'Stone Glyph:' Earthquake which briefly turns enemies to stone **'Sound Glyph:' Powerful sound wave **'Water Glyph:' Showers enemies with Water **'Fire Glyph:' Burns enemies with Fire **'Sunlight Glyph:' Burns enemies with Sunlight, effective against dark-based enemies Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Legacy of Kain Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ghosts Category:Game Bosses Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Knights Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Water Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Square Enix Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters